The Definitive Editions: LDN
Information Songs *'LDN' by Lily Allen. Sung by India Wilson with New Directions feat. Dillon Cregger *'Fantasy' by Mariah Carey. Sung by Evan Marx *'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. Sung by Breezy Hollister *'E.T. ' by Katy Perry. Sung by Nicole Martin and Dillon Cregger *'We Found Love' (Ballad Version) by Rihanna. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland / Hallie Grace and Bella James *'Cheers (Drink To That)' by Rihanna. Sung by New Directions feat. Dillon Cregger Glee: The Next Generation Episode 22: LDN So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: New Directions lost Nationals, but India is paying for all of New Directions to go on a trip to London, the city where Internationals is being held. Evan and Breezy had a mutual and amicable break-up, which is fine for Evan because he has eyes for Lucas. Poor Breezy, though. Being a Diva can be hard. Bella and Hallie got back together. And just in time, too. Hallie was seeing Bella in her toast. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Will excited walked to the front of the class, the results of the Sing-Off vote in his hands. “Alright guys, the winner of the Sing-Off is,” Will said, pausing for dramatic effect. “Bella James! Give her a big round of applause.” Everyone applauded for Bella as she blushed, humbled by the honor. “I also have a big surprise for Bella. As our winner, you have won a solo at the competition of your choice next year.” The Glee Club began to murmur in disbelief as Bella stared ahead in shock. “That’s right,” Will continued. “You get your very own solo at any of the major competitions next year. You pick the song, everything. But for those of you who didn’t win, there will be auditions for the other solos, so start preparing if you want to win.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole held Dillon’s hand as they walked the halls of Dalton together. Nicole brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Dillon looked over at her and smiled. “London is just so far away,” Nicole said. “Well, I have a surprise,” Dillon replied. “My mom and dad want me to see more of the world, so they’re sending on a trip to London.” Nicole smiled from ear to ear. “That means--” “Yes, we’ll still get to see each other,” Dillon said, hugging Nicole. “And that’s not all. When I return from London, I’ll be accompanying you to Ohio Summer Camp for the Arts!” Nicole squealed with excitement. “Oh, Dillon, I’m so happy!” Dillon looked into Nicole’s eyes for a second before moving forward and kissing her. Nicole was shocked. “Our first real kiss,” Nicole said with a smile. Dillon pushed his glasses up, returning the smile. ____________________________________________________________ India pushed a large load of at least seven bags as she met up with the rest of New Directions at the airport. “Hey, how about you go help your girlfriend before she sprains something,” Declan said to Miles. “Geez, India, what do you even need all of that stuff for anyway?” Rose asked. “I’ve seen Lost, okay? And if this plane goes down, I’ll be damned if I’m stranded on some Gilligan’s island without the essentials,” India replied, taking off her Chanel sunglasses. “And that’s your essentials?” Hallie asked. “It is when you look this good and live this luxuriously,” India said. Miles picked up a bag and was surprised when the weight pulled him down to the ground. “What do you have in here?” Miles asked, picking himself off the floor. “A dead body? A ton of bricks?” India shook her head. “No, that’s my beauty kit. It’s really heavy. That’s why I was pushing on the little wheels.” “Thanks for warning me,” Miles said, rolling his eyes. “You’re welcome,” India said in a sweet voice. ____________________________________________________________ Will stepped out of the bus and into London. He exhaled, looking around for a minute. “Well, kids, we’re here,” Will said. “A long plane ride and a short bus ride and finally, we’ve made it.” India took out her cell phone. “I’ll have Maximilian come pick us up.” “Who’s Maximilian?” Jaxon asked. “My chauffeur,” India replied. “How about while we wait we go for a little walk?” Hallie asked. “Nicole?” Dillon asked from across the street, waving his arms. Nicole’s face instantly lit up upon seeing him. “Dillon!” Nicole yelled, running across the empty street and hugging Dillon. “You made it!” “Yes, I did. I couldn’t wait to see you again,” Dillon replied. “Okay,” Breezy said. “We’re in London, so let’s have some fun!” New Directions looked at one another before running out into the sprawling landscape that was London. “Riding through the city on my bike all day,” Miles sang. “Cause the filth took away my license.” “It doesn't get me down and I feel okay,” Breezy sang. “Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless.” “Everything seems to look as it should,” India sang. “But I wonder what goes on behind doors?” Declan sang. “A fella looking dapper and he's sitting with a slapper,” India sang. “''Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore. You might laugh, you might frown. Walking ‘round London town.”'' “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” New Directions sang. “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” “When you look with your eyes,” India sang. “Everything seems nice, but if you look twice you can see it's all lies.” “There was a little old lady, who was walking down the road,” Jaxon sang as he grabbed onto a street pole and spun around. “She was struggling with bags from Tesco.” “There were people from the city having lunch in the park,” Dillon sang as he drummed on a trashcan. “I believe that is called al fresco?” Nicole sang. “When a kid came along to offer a hand,” India sang. “But before she had time to accept it, hits her over the head, doesn't care if she's dead ‘cause he's got all her jewelry and wallet. You might laugh, you might frown walking ‘round London town.” “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” New Directions sang. “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” “When you look with your eyes,” India sang. “Everything seems nice, but if you look twice you can see it's all lies.” “Life,” India sang. “Yeah, that's city life. Yeah, that's city life. Yeah, that's city life. Life. Yeah, that's city life. Yeah, that's city life. Yeah, that's city life.” “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” New Directions sang. “Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” “When you look with your eyes,”''India sang. “Everything seems nice, but if you look twice you can see it's all lies. When you look with your eyes, everything seems nice, but if you look twice you can see it's all lies.”'' ____________________________________________________________ Everyone gasped as they pulled up to India’s house in the black Rolls Royce limo. “Welcome to my humble abode,” India said. “You live here?” Hallie asked. “I thought this was Buckingham Palace.” “Not quite,” India said. “But we’re working on it. By the way, I sent another chauffeur to pick Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine up at the airport.” “Rachel’s here?” Honey asked surprised, as Maximilian held the door open for her. “I told her about the trip,” Will said. “She’s flying out to spend some time with her sister.” “You have two chauffeurs?” Kevin asked. “Three actually,” India said, as she walked up the steps to greet her parents and friends, who were waiting there for her. “Mummy and Daddy!” “How is our delicate flower?” Mrs. Wilson asked as she took India into her arms. “You look beautiful, poppet,” Mr. Wilson said. “These are my friends I told you about,” India said. “Such an honor to have you at our home,” Mrs. Wilson said. “You all will be staying the guest house.” “A guest house?” Rose asked, her jaw hanging open. “A house this big needs a guest house?” “We thought you might appreciate the privacy,” Mr. Wilson said. “Don’t worry, Jacques will serve you dinner before long and Patrice, the maid, will take care of everything else for you. I’m sure you all will be quite comfortable.” “And the guest house has its own pool,” Mrs. Wilson added. “We bought you all new swim suits and they’re laying out for you. Please, make yourselves at home. We’re so honored to have guests from the states.” “We’re quite glad India has made friends away from home, too,” Mr. Wilson added. “Oh my god, they’re the opposite of India,” Kevin whispered to Rose. “They’re nice,” Rose added. “Cheska, Binky, and Claire!” India exclaimed, running over and giving them each an air kiss. “I’ve missed you so!” “Tell us about it,” Cheska said. “We must go shopping sometime,” Binky added. India leaned down and picked up a beautiful little black and tan Pomeranian. She held it close as its tailed wagged with excitement. “Oh how I missed you, Boo Boo.” “Her dog’s name is Boo Boo?” Bella asked Jaxon, turning her nose up. “I’m going to go get my bags and go for a swim,” Lucas said. “Me too,” Evan replied as they both headed toward the limo. ____________________________________________________________ Lucas emerged from the pool, watering dripping off of him as he glistened in the sun. He looks like Edward Cullen when the light hits the water droplets, Evan mused to himself. Lucas jumped off the diving board and splashed into the water. “Oh when you walk by every night,” Evan sang. “Talking sweet and looking fine. I get kind of hectic inside. Oh baby, I'm so into you. Darling if you only knew all the things that flow through my mind. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. Images of rapture creep into me slowly as you're going to my head. And my heart beats faster when you take me over. Time and time and time again. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby.” Lucas emerged from the pool again, almost in slow motion in Evan’s mind as he watched him carefully. “I'm in heaven with my boyfriend, my laughing boyfriend. There's no beginning and there is no end. Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping. It's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. Fantasy.” Evan was snapped back to reality by the loud giggling of Cheska, Binky, and Claire. They pointed at Evan. Evan looked down and blushed as he looked down at the noticeable tent in his swim trunks. Evan ran off toward the guest house, mortified. ___________________________________________________________ Breezy watched Evan and Lucas from the upstairs bedroom of the guest house. She closed the curtain and turned around. “There's a fire starting in my heart,”''Breezy sang. “Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I'll leave, with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling. We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat.”'' The curtains billowed around Breezy as she continued to sing. “Baby, I have no story to be told but I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn. Think of me in the depths of your despair. Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling. We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat.” Breezy turned back around and looked out the window at Lucas, who was starting after Evan. “C''ould have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand, but you played with a beating. Throw your soul through every open door. Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold. You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.”'' Breezy turned back around and closed her eyes, singing as she replayed the events of her relationship with Evan. “We could have had it all. We could have had it all. It all, it all, it all. We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat. But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat. Breezy wiped a tear from her eye before sitting down on the bed. ____________________________________________________________ “I really don’t like these friends of India’s,” Cheska whispered to Binky as Lucas rushed past them, into the Guest house, and toward Evan. “Evan, what’s wrong?” Lucas asked. “Just go away,” Evan snapped. “Come on, you can tell me.” Evan shook his head, refusing to turn around. “It’s nothing, really.” Lucas reached up, putting his hand on Evan’s shoulder. “I’m here if you need me, okay.” Evan nodded, the feeling of Lucas’ hand sending electricity through him. “Thanks, Lucas.” Lucas smiled. “You’re welcome. And for the record, springing wood at our age for no reason at all is normal. Stop beating yourself up.” Evan’s face went pale. “How did you know?” “Next time don’t make it so obvious when you make an exit,” Lucas said with a slight giggle. “Oh God, kill me now,” Evan groaned. “It happens to me too,” Lucas said. “We’re young. Hormones get the best of us time to time. But, it’s pretty cool that I was the trigger.” Lucas winked at Evan before walking out the door. Evan buried his red face in his hands before sinking down onto the sofa. ____________________________________________________________ Nicole and Dillon walked hand in hand through the park, past flocks of feeding pigeons, and newspapers blowing in the wind. “I feel like we’re worlds apart most of the time,” Nicole said. “Dalton is like a whole different world,” Dillon agreed. “We’re like star-crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet,” Nicole added. “Uptown boy, downtown girl. I was born in London and you--” “Was born in Wisconsin,” Dillon answered. “I never thought love was a possibility for me. I was always stuck with my nose in a book.” “Just like Beauty in the Beast. And I’m the hideous beast you feel in love with.” “You’re not hideous. Your curly hair is cute. And your glasses make you look distinguished. I technically wear glasses. I just use contacts.” “We’re from two different worlds. So far way it seems, so different, but so alike and so in love.” “You're so hypnotizing,” Nicole sang. “Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.” “They say, be afraid,” Dillon sang''. “You’re not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you.”'' “You're from a whole ‘nother world,” Nicole sang. “A different dimension,” Dillon sang. “You open my eyes,” they both sang. “And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light,” Nicole sang. “Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,” Nicole and Dillon sang. “Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.” “Boy, you're an alien,” Nicole sang.'' “Your touch so foreign.”'' “It's supernatural,” Dillon sang. “Extraterrestrial.” “You're so supersonic,” Nicole sang''. “Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers.”'' “Your kiss is cosmic,” Dillon sang. “Every move is magic.” “You're from a whole ‘nother world,”''Nicole sang. ''“A different dimension,”''Dillon sang. ''“You open my eyes,”''they both sang. ''“And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light,”''Dillon sang. ''“Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,”''Nicole and Dillon sang. “Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.”'' “Girl, you're an alien,”''Dillon sang. “Your touch so foreign.”'' “It's supernatural,”''Nicole sang. “Extraterrestrial.”'' “This is transcendental,” Dillon sang. “On another level. Girl, you're my lucky star.” “I wanna walk on your wave length,” Nicole sang. “And be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all, all.” “Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,”''Nicole and Dillon sang. “Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.”'' “Boy, you're an alien,”''Nicole sang. “Your touch so foreign.”'' “It's supernatural,”''Dillon sang. “Extraterrestrial.”'' “Extraterrestrial,” they both sang. “Extraterrestrial.” “Girl, you're an alien,”''Dillon sang. “Your touch so foreign.”'' “It's supernatural,”''Nicole sang. “Extraterrestrial.”'' ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon and James walked hand-in-hand through Kew Gardens, surrounded by the bursting colors of beautiful flowers. Jaxon smiled at James as James laid his head over on Jaxon’s shoulder. “I don’t deserve you,” James said. “You deserve the heavens and earth,” Jaxon replied. “I’ve been through hell and back. Through Vocal Adrenaline, the whole Archie ordeal, New Year’s Eve, and my parents.” “All the more reason why you deserve to be happy, James.” James smiled. “You are everything I ever dreamed of.” “Through all the hopelessness, we found each other and fell in love.” James stopped, leaning down to closely examine a bright red flower. “It’s gorgeous,” James said. “All these flowers pale in comparison to you,” Jaxon said as he kissed James’s cheek. “It smells divine as well,” James replied. “That’s Tulipa sprengeri,” Jaxon said. “It’s extinct in the wild. The only known ones are cultivated in places like this.” “You’re so smart,” James said. Jaxon stopped walking and took his guitar case and sat it down on the ground. He opened it up and took out his acoustic guitar. He smiled at James as he took a seat on a bench. Jaxon began to play an acoustic ballad version of Rihanna’s “We Found Love.” “Yellow diamonds in the light,” Jaxon sang. “Now we’re standing side by side as your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive.” “It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny,” James sang. “But I’ve gotta let it go.” “We found love in a hopeless place,” they both sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.” Passersby paused momentarily to drop British money into Jaxon’s open guitar case and they sang. “Ooh, yea yeah,” James sang. “O-oh, oh woah. Oh.” ____________________________________________________________ Bella and Hallie stood on a Boardwalk, overlooking the Thames River. Bella took Hallie’s hand, leading her down the boardwalk. “Shine a light through an open door,” Bella sang. “Love a life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind.” “It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny,” Hallie sang. “But I’ve gotta let it go.” “We found love in a hopeless place,” Bella and Hallie and sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.” “Yellow diamonds in the light,”''Bella sang. ____________________________________________________________ James took a seat beside Jaxon, interlacing his arm through Jaxon’s as Jaxon continued to play. ''“Now we’re standing side by side,” James and Jaxon sang. “As your shadow crosses mine. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.” ____________________________________________________________ Bella tightly held Hallie’s hand as they boarded the tour boat. “We found love in a hopeless place,” Bella and Hallie sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.” ____________________________________________________________ Honey wrapped her arm around Rachel as the two of them walked through the streets of London. “I was jealous of you,” Honey said. “Why?” Rachel asked, surprised. “I was always compared to you. Face it, Rachel, you’re perfect at everything.” Rachel scoffed. “I wish. Believe me, you shouldn’t be jealous of me, Honey. You’re every bit as amazing as me.” “To be honest, Rachel, you’re my idol. I adore you and look up to you so much. I just wanna be like you.” Rachel smiled. “You are. You’re way too hard on yourself and you definitely get that to me.” “I just feel like I’m a disappointment to you. I’m not the lead in Glee Club. I don’t get all the solos. I’m nowhere near as good of a singer as you.” Rachel stood and turned to face Honey. “Look at me. You are every bit as talented as me. You’re a strong, beautiful young woman. You have a handsome boyfriend who is crazy about you. You are one fierce performer. I am so proud of you. I have been since day one. And I think it’s time you know the truth.” “What truth?” Honey asked. “You’re my biological half-sister. Not just my adopted sister. Shelby Corcoran, she was a surrogate mother at a time in her life that she needed money. For years, I thought that I was the only product of those days for Shelby. But when my dads adopted you, they noted the similarities between us and convinced Shelby to consent to a DNA test.” Honey shook her head, confused. “What?” “Shelby is our biological mother, Honey. Your mom and dad tried and tried to have a child, but your mother was infertile. Shelby stepped in as a surrogate. So, we have the same mother and different dads. Your dad was your birth dad. Shelby never told us about having another surrogate child because of the issues with me and because she thought it would never come up. I guess she didn’t expect your parents to stay in Lima or die in a car accident, either.” Honey covered her mouth in shock. “How long have you known, Rachel?” “Just a few months, Honey. We were waiting for the right time to tell you.” Honey shook her head. “Don’t you think I deserved to know before now?” Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Honey turned around, running into the busy crowd. Rachel tried to follow her, but it was no use. Honey was gone. Rachel pulled out her cellphone and dialed Kurt’s number. “Screw the roaming charges. Hello? Kurt? Honey’s ran away.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon and James came running full speed as soon as they got the call from Kurt. They stopped as they got to a busy street. A Rolls Royce Limo pulled up and the window rolled down. India poked her head out through the window. “Get in,” India said. “I already found Hallie and Bella.” James and Jaxon opened the doors and climbed inside to join India, Nicole, Dillon, Bella, and Hallie. “What happened?” Bella asked. “Why did Honey run away?” “I don’t know,” India said. “Blaine just called me and said that Honey ran away.” “Anyone have any idea where she might be?” Jaxon asked. “Knowing Honey, she’s going to the nearest stage,” Nicole said. “The opera house where they’re holding Internationals!” James said. “The opera house and step on it!” India ordered her chauffeur. ____________________________________________________________ Honey stood on the steps of the opera house, the stage beckoning her. She fought back tears as she started toward the door. The sounds of a car skidding to an abrupt halt drew Honey’s attention. She turned to face India’s Rolls Royce Limo as the doors flew open and Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, India, James, Jaxon, Bella, Hallie, Nicole, and Dillon piled out. Rachel ran up the steps and grabbed Honey, hugging her tightly. “What do you think you’re doing?” Rachel asked. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Honey wiped a tear from her eyes. “You have no idea how I feel.” “Yes, I do, Honey. I was in the same position as you when I found out Shelby was my mother. Let’s just get in the car and talk this over, okay?” Honey nodded. Rachel took Honey’s hand and led her back to the Limo. ____________________________________________________________ All of New Directions had gathered around India’s pool. Rachel stood aside, watching everyone. “How’s Honey taking it?” Will asked, appearing beside Rachel. “She’s understandably shocked and upset. It’s a lot to have to take in. She’s been through so much.” Will patted Rachel on the shoulder. “Be strong for her, okay?” Rachel nodded. “I will.” India took a glass of sparkling red grape juice off the bar and held it up. “I would like to propose a toast,” India said. “To the friends we’ve made this year, to all the good times, and to our futures.” Everyone followed suit, taking a glass of sparkling grape just and raising it up. “Cheers,” they all said. “Cheers to the freakin' weekend,” India sang. “I drink to that, yeah yeah,” they all sang. “Oh, let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Don't let the haters get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that.” “Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable,” Honey sang. “People gonna talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah.” “Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah,” Miles sang. “Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey.” “Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah,” James sang. “Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah.” “Cheers to the freakin' weekend,” they all sang. “I drink to that, yeah yeah. Oh, let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Don't let the haters get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that.” “'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah,” India sang.'' “Might be mad in the morning but you know we going hard tonight.”'' “It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no Tyra,” Nicole sang. “It's only up from here, no downward spiral.” “Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah,” Dillon sang. “Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah.” “Cheers to the freakin' weekend,” they all sang. “I drink to that, yeah yeah. Oh, let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Don't let the haters get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that. Cheers to the freakin' weekend. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Oh, let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Don't let the haters get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that.” “I drink to that,” Breezy sang. “And I drink to that.” “I drink to that,” John sang. “And I drink to that.” Everyone laughed as they finished the song. Jaxon playfully pushed James into the pool. James was shocked as he hit the water, but once he regained his bearing, he reaches up and pulled Jaxon in with him. “Guys,” India said, sitting her glass down. “I have an announcement.” Everyone turned their attention to India. “I have no idea how to say this. You guys have been honorable towards me considering. I tried so hard to fit in at McKinley, not matter the cost. I realized that I just missed London and how well I fit in here. So, I’m not returning to McKinley. I’m staying here in London.” “What?” Hallie asked, looking around at everyone else’s reaction. “Are you serious?” Will asked. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes